Jolene
by Chibi Horsewoman
Summary: A one shot for Kikyo, which I'll probably get in trouble for since she's asking Kagome to give up InuYasha. It's based on the song Jolene by Dolly Parton.


Jolene 

**Disclaimer: I guess this is self-explanatory. I don't own InuYasha and I don't own the song, Jolene. InuYasha is owned by Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and Jolene is owned by Ms. Dolly Parton. I just own the idea of putting the two together.**

            Kikyo sat in the middle of a field of wildflowers inhaling their sweet perfume. She sighed and sank to the ground wondering how to put what she was feeling into words. Kikyo didn't want to sound desperate, but she wished that Kagome would just understand how she felt about InuYasha and why she could _never_ give him up.

            **_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene._**

**_            I'm begging of you please don't take my man._**

**_            Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene._**

**_            Please don't take him just because you can._**

            The young woman thought about how kind and joyful the schoolgirl was and how InuYasha looked at her every time she came around. 

            'She's beautiful.' Kikyo sighed enviously. Thinking of the woman's long ebony hair and sable eyes. 'I could never have someone admire me the way InuYasha admires Kagome. But, he loves me. He's said so himself.' Kikyo argued with the thoughts in her head. So what if her rival was alive and warm. InuYasha had admitted his love to _her_. _Not _Kagome. So why did she suddenly feel so inadequate? 

Was it because InuYasha always laughed or smiled when Kagome said something? Was it how InuYasha looked at the schoolgirl when _she _smiled? Envy began to eat away at her thoughts and Kikyo had to pause.

            **_Your beauty is beyond compare_**

**_            With flaming locks of auburn hair_**

**_            With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green._**

**_            Your smile is like a breath of spring_**

**_            Your voice is soft like summer rain_**

**_            And I cannot compete with you Jolene._**

'I also can't compete because you're alive and I'm dead.' Kikyo thought angrily.__

It wasn't her idea to be brought back to life. A demon by the name of Urusue did that. And it wasn't her fault that her soul had already been reincarnated into a new body. The new body was of course Kagome the young girl who was helping InuYasha recover the shards of the Shikon no Tama. Kikyo knew she couldn't blame Kagome for being her reincarnation, but she _did_ wish that InuYasha didn't talk about the girl so much. Even when they were alone, it was always 'Kagome did this' or 'Kagome said that'.

Kikyo didn't blame Kagome for being alive and perhaps, falling in love with InuYasha. She just wished there was more she could do to stop it.

**_He talks about you in his sleep._**

**_There's nothing I can do to keep._**

**_From crying when he calls your name._**

Kagome had a few things going for her. One: She was alive and two: She was beautiful both inside and out. Kikyo was InuYasha's first love though. 

'Hadn't InuYasha told her that he had never stopped thinking about her since he had been released from his sleep?' Kikyo asked herself as she walked towards the stream. 'So that was another thing she has going for herself.' The deceased priestess reminded herself regretfully. 'I tried to kill InuYasha by piercing him with an arrow before I died and _Kagome_ released him from my spell.' Kikyo picked up a stone and threw it at the nearest tree. Hitting her target, she repeated the action a few more times. Each time imagining that Kagome was standing where the tree was. 'Does she even understand how much he means to me?' She asked herself tearfully as another stone hit its mark.

**And I can easily understand**

**_How you could easily take my man._**

**_But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene._**__

Kikyo walked along the path by the stream until she heard a young girl singing to herself. She couldn't be sure, but Kikyo thought it might be Kagome.

"I mean it InuYasha, don't follow me!" The girl shouted.

That sealed it the girl was Kagome. Kikyo squared her shoulders and walked towards the place Kagome was heading to. She was determined and steadfast as she walked towards the sound of Kagome's voice. 

'Surely she'll at least hear me out.' Kikyo reasoned to herself. 'After all, she's my reincarnation, so she must have _some_ reason in her head. Even if she does want to steal InuYasha from me.'

**_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene._**

**_            I'm begging of you please don't take my man._**

**_            Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene._**

**_            Please don't take him just because you can._**

Kikyo walked slowly to where Kagome was bathing and sat by the bushes.

"I know he loves you." She began quietly, remorsefully. "But he loves me too. Perhaps even more."  Kikyo wasn't sure if Kagome could hear her or not, but she continued anyway. "You're alive and beautiful. You can have any guy you wanted. Just please, not InuYasha. I could never love again if I lost him."

'Love again…' Odd choice of words coming from a corpse, Kikyo mused. I really have no right to love again, but this young thing has no right to my InuYasha.'

**_You could have your choice of men._**

**_But I could never love again_**

**_He's the only one for me Jolene._**

Kagome heard the brush rustle behind he back and stopped what she was doing. The young schoolgirl was almost certain it was InuYasha trying to spy on her. She gave a small cry of surprise when Kikyo revealed herself from behind the bushes.

"_What_ are you doing here Kikyo?" Kagome asked shocked, also a bit scared because she thought Kikyo might try to drown her in the small spring.

"I've come to talk to you, Kagome san." Kikyo replied simply.

"About what?" Kagome slowly rose from the bottom of the creek bed and wrapped a nearby towel around her body. Sitting on a rock, she looked up at Kikyo. "Well, this is a rather awkward situation, but go ahead."

 "I don't know if you heard me before. But I want you to give InuYasha up." Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but the deceased woman held up her hand. "Let me say my piece please. I love InuYasha too. With my whole being."

Kagome remained listening, but began to rummage for her clothes. "I love him too Kikyo san. And you try to kill him every time you come around. What kind of love is that?"

Kikyo sighed loudly. "That's not the point. _He_ said that he loves _me_. InuYasha is mine, and I wish you would give him up." The priestess lowered her eyes. " I know I can't force you to do this task. All I came to do was ask. I had to have this conversation with you Kagome san." Kikyo turned to leave, "Think on this, my happiness depends on whatever your decision is." With that, Kikyo walked back into the woods.

I had to have this talk with you My happiness depends on you 

**_And whatever you decide to do, Jolene._**

Back in her tree grove, surrounded by her soul stealers, Kikyo sat and wondered about her conversation with Kagome. 

'What will she do?' Kikyo asked herself. She thought about what Kagome had said, '_What kind of love is that?'_

"It is of no concern to me what you think love is, Kagome san." Kikyo announced aloud to the trees. "But do consider our discussion."

Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene 

**_ I'm begging of you please don't take my man_**

**_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene._**

**_Please don't take him even though you can._**

**_Jolene, Jolene…._**

**Okay, this was a one shot. So, I'll tell you what happened…Kagome didn't give up InuYasha. But…tell me what you think about my Kikyo InuYasha pairing. Thank you!**


End file.
